Tears of Blood
by Jerus
Summary: In an alternate world. An devastating attack on Japan left Tokyo and ghost city. Now Detective Kagura must catch a murderer , face the ghosts of her own past, And maybe change the future for everyone.


Tears of blood

Chapter 1: The First Corpse

Everything can change in one moment..

In September 3rd 1997 at 2:35 in the morning a series of powerful missles were launched at Japan by the Taliban.Within minutes Kyoto, Wakayama, Kobe, Osaka, and many other cities were annhilated . Tokyo though lost 75 of it's population. A world war erupted due to this catastophe but Japan was left all alone. No foreign nations came to their aid. The citizens of Tokyo changed and so did Tokyo itself, Into NecroTokyo.

Kagura awoke from her bed in the rundown apartment complex in which she lived. She climbed out of bed still nude her whole body had gone from beautiful tanned to pale. She moved to the corner of her room and grabbed a pair of Jeans and a Black spaghetti strap top. She covered that up with a long brown coat and would slip into her boots grab her gun and badge and headed downstairs.

Kagura walked outside the crappy complex and stood letting the rain spray down over her.The cool wet spray refreshed her, Let her know she was still alive. She headed over to her parking space and found her black motorcycle and grinned lifting her leg over it and sat down. She put her key into the ignition and revved it feeling the vibration go through her whole body. "Mmm now thats nice" She said to noone in particular before kicking the kickstand up and heading for the P.D.

She pulled up into the parking lot and parked in her usual spot. She slowly dismounted it and leaned down kissing the handlebars as she withdrew the key. "Don't worry baby mama will be right back." She spoke lovingly, as she rubbed the metal and kicked the kickstand down heading inside.

Kagura headed to the Chief's office to find out what would be her priority today. She walked past four officers which made up half the force the other four were out on patrol. She entered the office door and couldn't help smiling. Police chief Minamo Kurosawa sat behind her desk with her hair cut short. Kagura couldn't help remembering what life had been like back when she was a high school student with Miss Kurosawa as her gym teacher. Of course after the incident there was no school anymore. So the teachers Minamo and Yukari split up and found new paths. Minamo became Police Chief, and Yukari became owner of the Faerieland Bar.

Kagura snapped out over nostalgia and bowed. "What's on the agenda today chief?" She asked shaking a few raindrops onto the floor. "There's been a brutal murder. The body was found in the bathroom of the Faerieland Bar." The last words seemed to disgust her. Of course Minamo had good reason for the disgust. Last year she had been drinking off duty when a man pulled a gun on Yukari. Minamo put a bullet in the mans head but got a shattered kneecap from the gun man's revolver for her trouble.

"I'll go check it out and see what I can find out" Kagura answered and bowed once more before heading back out to her motorcycle. Climbing on once more she would rev the engine before taking it down the rain slicked city streets. Soon she arrived at the Faerieland bar and pulled to a stop.

Kagura walked into the Bar with a slight grin. The lights were dark , it reeked of booze and mariujana, and it felt like home. In the corner at a booth she could see Queen Mizuhara. She was in control of a new drug on the market. It was a little something called "Grey Queen". The effects were a mixture of heightened endorphines, relaxed muscles, And general happiness.

She had her long brown hair tied up neatly in a bun her glasses reflected the candlelight in front of her. She wore a black tube top and a black mini skirt and black boots. Wrapped around her hand was a leash that connected to the collar of a nude feminine figure under the table. Even though the young woman under the tables head was buried between the queens legs, Kagura knew exactly who it was. Tomo Takino.

Queen Mizuhara was one of three Dealers and three friends from high school. friends who were also friends of Kagura. Even the nude lesbian slave Tomo was a friend of hers. And speak of the devil, Another of the three Dealers arrived. It was what appeared to be a young girl wearing a black leather jacket and a black hat smoking a cigarette.

She rode a vicious looking white dog and drug a nude woman who crawled on her hands and knees behind her. The woman had ample breasts and long black hair. Kagura recognized the beastiality porn star Sakaki. But it wasn't porn she knew Sakaki from. Sakaki had also been a school friend, and her lover.

A year ago Sakaki and Kagura had been together until Kagura began using "Hatter's Tea". A powerful Hallucinogen and Sedative one would inject into the vein and be transported to another world. It had been created by Lady O. Sakaki had abandoned her because of the addiction and became a porn star and slave to Chiyo Mihama, Drug Queen.

While Yomi's drugs enduced euphoria, and Lady O's enduced hallucinations, Madame Mihama's drugs were pure gold. She had uppers, downers ,inners, and outters. She often told people the reason she was so small was cigarettes and coffee and would then get them into her bag of many pills.

Kagura watched as Chiyo sat down beside Yomi and let her slave move under the table to aid Tomo. The two drug queenpins began buisness and Kagura headed into the womens bathroom.

She found the body of a young nude woman. It looked like it had been sexually assaulted with a broom handle before being gutted and decapitated. Kagura had to bite her lip as she slid her camera out of her jacket and took pictures of the crime scene. She couldn't help but wonder if this was the first of many deaths.

Across town the nude woman stood her shoulder length black hair hung down in front of her face. Her body was covered in self mutilating cuts , track marks, and tattoos. The woman slowly approached a metal cell and stuck her key in the lock and turning she pulled it open as a girl around the same age with long black hair crawled out. "Mistress Kaorin? Are you well?" The nude girl asked as her hair ran down her back. The scarred woman grabbed her by her hair and drug her to a room with a large tub of water. She spoke in a cold rough voice. "Bathe me." Was the only thing she said as she climbed in the cool water. The frightened girl nodded and grabbed her sponge.


End file.
